The present invention relates to a programmable neck massaging device and more particularly pertains to providing massaging action to a neck of a person at set intervals to prevent the person from falling asleep.
The use of alerting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, alerting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of waking up people are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,127 to Bang discloses a neck support device with means to alert the user with a tactile or aural stimulus to warn of drowsiness that is worn around the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,429 to Mair discloses a pillow with a wake up alarm incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,693 to Kithil discloses a means for detecting if a driver is impaired due to factors such as sleepiness, comprised of sensors incorporated in the head liner of a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a programmable neck massaging device for providing massaging action to a neck of a person at set intervals to prevent the person from falling asleep.
In this respect, the programmable neck massaging device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing massaging action to a neck of a person at set intervals to prevent the person from falling asleep.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved programmable neck massaging device which can be used for providing massaging action to a neck of a person at set intervals to prevent the person from falling asleep. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of alerting devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved programmable neck massaging device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved programmable neck massaging device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a base member positionable at a lower back of a user. The base member has a massaging element disposed therein for providing a massaging action to the lower back of the user. A back support arm is removably coupled with respect to the base member. The back support arm is curved to conform to a back of the user. The back support arm has an upper end and a lower end. The lower end is couplable with the base member. A neck support is positionable around a neck of the user. The neck support is secured to the upper end of the back support arm. The neck support has a generally U-shaped configuration defined by opposed free ends. The neck support includes a pair of massaging elements disposed within the opposed free ends thereof. Each of the massaging elements includes a motor portion. The motor portion has an arm extending outwardly therefrom. The arm has a rotating disc disposed thereon whereby activation of the motor will cause the rotating disk to spin in a constant circular motion. Each rotating disc has a generally oval configuration. A control panel is secured to the neck support. The control panel is in communication with the massaging element of the base member and the pair of massaging elements of the neck support. The control panel includes a timer. The timer has control buttons. The control panel includes a display. The control panel programs the activation of the massaging elements at timed intervals.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved programmable neck massaging device which has all the advantages of the prior art alerting devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved programmable neck massaging device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved programmable neck massaging device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved programmable neck massaging device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a programmable neck massaging device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved programmable neck massaging device for providing massaging action to a neck of a person at set intervals to prevent the person from falling asleep.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved programmable neck massaging device including a base member positionable at a lower back of a user. The base member has a massaging element disposed therein for providing a massaging action to the lower back of the user. A back support arm is removably coupled with respect to the base member. A neck support is positionable around a neck of the user. The neck support is secured to the back support arm. The neck support has a generally U-shaped configuration defined by opposed free ends. The neck support includes a pair of massaging elements disposed within the opposed free ends thereof. A control panel is secured to the neck support. The control panel is in communication with the massaging element of the base member and the pair of massaging elements of the neck support. The control panel includes a timer. The timer has control buttons. The control panel includes a display. The control panel programs the activation of the massaging elements at timed intervals.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.